Valentine Wish!
by 2721Sora
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai sebelum Kingdom Hearts 1 dimulai! Bukan Birth by sleep. Sebelum Destiny Island ditelan kegelapan dan Riku belum tertelan kegelapan. Hanya keseharian Sora dkk. OneShot! Enjoy the Fic and RnR please ( )


**A/N: sebuah random Fic dari 2721Sora! OneShot! Semoga fic ini berbau Valentine, karena sang author belum pernah pacaran!**

**Sora, Riku, dll: *Di-keyblade Sora, Riku dll* "Ngga ada hubungannya kali!" **

**Author: "**_**Oh Well, **_** yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuatnya!" *Menjulurkan lidah***

**Sora: "Lupakanlah, okay mari kita mulai dari~"**

**Riku: "Disclaimer."**

**Disclaimer: Sudah pasti dan ngarep pun percuma kalau Kingdom Hearts itu milikku. OKAY! Kingdom Hearts MILIK om Tetsuya Nomura dan Square Enix! *Author pundung***

**Sora: "Lalu?"**

**All: "Selamat membaca dan ENJOYED!"**

**(A/N: This setting take place before Sora at adventure in Kingdom Hearts 1.)**

* * *

**Valentine Wish! By 2721Sora**

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa _Destiny Island_ dipenuhi anak-anak yang bermain di pantainya. Pulau kecil yang tropis, pasirnya putih bersih, begitu pula dengan air laut yang biru bening dan sangat jernih. Di antara anak-anak yang bermain, 3 anak berumur 13 tahun sedang berlari –lomba lari tepatnya, 2 anak laki-laki berambut _brunette spike_ dan _silver_, lalu 1 anak perempuan berambut merah.

Sora si pemilik rambut _brunette_, Riku yang berambut _silver_ dan Kairi yang berambut mereh. Mereka adalah sobat sejak dari umur 5 tahun. Saat Kairi datang pertama kali di pulau itu. Saat itu Sora dan Riku yang sedang bermain bersama, melihat Kairi yang sendirian. Sora tanpa ragu mengajaknya bermain dengan Riku. Walau permainan yang mereka mainkan itu permainan laki-laki seperti lomba lari dan bertarung dengan pedang kayu, tapi itu semua membuat Kairi senang. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Walau terkadang Tidus, Selphine dan Wakka ikut bermain bersama mereka.

Tak terasa persahabatan mereka sudah hampir 8 tahun. Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Ferbuari. Seperti biasa Sora dan Riku ke Pulau kecil. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa Kairi tidak ikut bersama mereka. Tidus dan Wakka pun merasa heran mengapa Selphine juga tidak ikut _hang out _bersama. Tapi, masa bodoh. Mereka berempat tetap pergi Pulau kecil.

"Sora, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Riku saat sampai di Pulau kecil.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau Tidus? Ada ide?" tanya Sora yang melempar pertanyaan Riku.

"Mana kutau. Aku tak ada ide sama sekali. Wakka! Kau yang paling tua diantara kita. Kita akan melakukan apa hari ini?" tanya Tidus yang lagi-lagi melempar pertanyaan Riku dan Sora.

"PETAK UMPET!" seru Wakka sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan semangat_._

"_Pass_..." jawab Riku dengan datarnya.

"Aku juga _pass_..." tambah Tidus, "...itu adalah ide buruk yang ku dengar darimu, Wakka. Masa kita main petak umpet dengan umur kita yang seka-"

"SETUJU!" Seru Sora memotong perkataan Tidus, "... apa salahnya main petak umpet. Seru-seru juga kok. Lagipula pulau ini besar, kita bisa bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terduga kan..." kata Sora dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau ada hewan buas disekitar sini..." kata Tidus.

"Tak akan. Kalau ada hewan buas, sudah sejak lama kita bakal diserang dengan mereka, bukan?" kata Sora, tetap tersenyum cerah.

"Tapi Sora..."

"YOSH!" seru Sora dan Wakka –yang entah mengapa bisa bersamaan dan menyerobot perkataan Riku, "Wakka kau yang jaga. Kay!" tambah Sora.

"Mengapa aku?" rengek Wakka.

"Kan ini ide mu..." jawab Sora santai. Tidus meangguk-angguk dan Riku menyeringai kecil.

"Alasan apa itu..." keluh Wakka.

"Okay! Kita mulai!" Kata Sora sambil berlari mencari tempat sembunyi, begitu juga dengan Tidus dan Riku yang akhirnya setuju ikut berlari. Wakka dalam hati menyesal dengan idenya, tapi tetap saja dia berjongkok dan mulai menghitung sampai 100.

.

Dilain tempat, Selphine dan Kairi sedang berada di dapur rumah Selphine. Mereka sedang bereksperimen membuat coklat. Mereka baru tau kalau hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari yang sangat special, yaitu hari kasih sanyang dengan coklat sebagai hadiahnya.

"Selphine, kau tau kalau hari ini itu hari special dari mana?" tanya Kairi saat sampai dirumah Selphine.

Awalnya Kairi sedang menuju pinggir pantai _Destiny Island_, tapi tiba-tiba Selphine menberhentikannya dan menariknya kerumahnya. Jadi mereka tidak bisa ikut dengan Sora CS.

"Kemarin saat aku pulang dari Pulau kecil, aku mampir ke _Shopping District_ dan melihat artikel tentang tanggal 14 Februari." Kata Selphine.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Sora, Riku, Tidus dan Wakka tidak diajak saja?" tanya Kairi yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Kairi... kau tau? Ini adalah salah satu langkah untuk menjadi seorang perempuan sejati dan umur kita sudah 13 tahun. Kau tau maksudku'kan?" tanya Selphine balik dengan berapi-api.

Kairi memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh, lalu coklat itu kita apakan?"

"Buat siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk orang yang kita sayang..." kata Selphine sambil tersenyum. Kairi membelalakan matanya, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku mengerti. Ajarkan aku buat coklatnya, Selph." Pinta Kairi.

Selphine menangguk, lalu menyeretnya kedapur dan meminjamkannya celemek memasak. Selphine mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat –coklat batang, susu, cetakan, dan peralatan lainnya.

"Baiklah, langkah pertamanya..." kata Selphine sambil mengambil coklat batang.

.

"Ahh! Aku haus! Ada yang bawa air minum?" rengek Wakka.

"Kayaknya kita ngga bawa minum deh. Biasanya Kairi dan Selph yang membawanya..." jawab Riku.

"Ternyata tanpa perempuan susah juga yah..." keluh Tidus dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sora yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Wakka.

"Kalau mau minum, ayo kita cari! Di sini pasti ada air yang segara." kata Sora.

"Bagaimana kalau air kelapa muda?" usul Riku.

"_Nice Idea_, Riku!" seru Sora dan beranjak berdiri lalu mengambil pedang kayunya.

"Untuk apa pedang kayu itu?" tanya Tidus.

"Untuk mengambil kelapa mudanya..."kata Sora sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju pohon kelapa, diikuti Riku yang juga membawa pedang kayu.

"Sora, ayo kita bertarung. Siapa yang paling banyak membawa kelapa mudanya, dia yang menang!" tantang Riku.

"Siapa takut!" kata Sora menerima tantangan Riku.

_Well_, setelah mereka bermain petak umpet yang sangat melelahkan bagi Wakka. Bagaimana mungkin tidak melelahkan? Tidus bersembunyi di tempat yang aneh-aneh dan selalu pindah tempat saat Wakka mendekat. Sora yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, dan entah mengapa Wakka tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan Riku yang paling pintar, bersembunyi di gua kecil dan malahan tidur siang. (A/N: ingat gua kecil yang dibalik batu, kalian bisa nemuin gua itu saat mencari jamur di Kingdom Hearts 1. Tapi bukan di tempat rahasia Sora, Riku dan Kairi.)

Setelah petak umpet, mereka berlomba lari mengelilingi pulau. Ide tergila menurut Riku, karena mengelilingi pulau bukan hal kecil. Tapi Sora, Tidus dan Wakka setuju-setyuju saja. Riku hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut berlomba lari. Akhirnya Riku yang menang, disusul Sora, Tidus dan Wakka lalu mereka kehausan.

Dan saat ini, Sora sedang berjongkok pundung dibelakang tumpukan kelapa muda yang hijau. Hasil perolehan kelapanya dan Riku berbeda 2 biji. Riku dapat 7 biji dan Sora 5 biji. Riku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sora. Tidus dan Wakka dengan _inocent_-nya menghampiri mereka dan mengambil satu kelapa muda itu, lalu membukanya –entah bagaimana. Melihat Tidus, Riku dan Wakka yang meminum air kelapa itu, Sora akhirnya selesai acara pundungnya dan ikut meminum air kelapa itu.

.

.

"SELESAI!" Seru Kairi dan Selphine bersamaan.

Dapur rumah Selphine yang awalnya bersih, sekarang seperti kapal pecah. Banyak ceceran coklat dan putih, cetakan dan loyang pun berantakan, serta piring kecil dengan coklat yang tergeletak terabaikan, hasil uji coba yang gagal.

"Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba jadi juga..." kata Kairi puas.

"Yup! Aku bikin 3x coklat gagal. Kamu Kai?" tanya Selphine.

"Hahaha, aku 2x." Jawab Kairi.

"Yes, menang!" kata Selphine.

"Oi, oi... gagal kok bangga..."kata Kairi sambil Sweatdrop.

"Hahaha. Eh? Kamu bikin 2 coklat juga Kai?" tanya Selphine.

"Yeah, untuk Sora dan Riku. Kamu juga bikin 2 coklat..." jawab Kairi.

"_Un_, untuk Tidus dan Wakka. Mereka pasti iri kalau hanya satu yang dapet coklat. Karena itu aku buat dua." Kata Selphine.

"Sama dengan Sora dan Riku. Ups, sudah hampir sore. Ayo kita segera ke Pulau kecil. Mereka pasti belum pulang." Kata Kairi. Selphine mangangguk dan kereka membungus coklat-coklat mereka, lalu berangkat ke Pulau kecil. _So bad,_ mereka lupa membersihkan dapurnya. _Oh well_, yang penting coklatnya dulu.

.

.

"Huahh! Akhirnya..." seru Sora.

"Apanya?" tanya Riku.

"Hari ini akan berakhir juga..." kata Sora, sambil menatap ke langit. Tak terasa, langit sudah berubah ke warna _orange._ Riku dan Sora sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai pulau kecil. Tidus dan Wakka sudah memisahkan diri saat mereka membereskan kulit kelapa dan membuangnya.

"Yeah, tanpa Kairi tetap saja beda..." gumam Riku, tapi Sora bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, dan suara ombak terdengar sangat jelas.

"Yeah..." jawab Sora akhirnya. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhi pantai.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Riku?

"_Paopu tree." _Jawab Sora singkat dan tersenyum kecil. Riku ikut tersenyum da menyusul Sora berjalan ke pohon Paopu.

Buah _Paopu_ sangat unik. Buah ini memiliki bentuk seperti bintang dan ada legenda, jika memakan 1 buah ini bersama-sama dengan orang yang kita sayangi, maka cinta mereka akan abdi. Tapi, itu hanya sebuah legenda saja.

Saat mereka tiba di belakang pohon _Paopu_ –entah mengapa pohon ini bengkok, dan menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sora, Riku dan Kairi untuk duduk-duduk bersama sambil memandangi _sunset, _ternyata Kairi sudah menunggu mereka. Kairi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya menyembunyikan tas berisi coklatnya.

"Kalian lama. Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi..." kata Kairi.

"Hehe, _sorry _Kai..." kata Sora.

"Hari ini kamu kemana saja? " tanya Riku.

"Aku membuat sesuatu untuk kalian. Karena itu aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian hari ini..." jawab Kairi dan memperlihatkan tas kecilnya.

"Membaut sesuatu? Apa itu, Kai?" tanya Sora.

"_Kore..._" kata Kairi sambil membuka isi tas itu, dan mengeluarkan 2 benda yang terbungkus kertas kado, "...buka lah."

Sora dan Riku menerima bungkusan itu lalu membukanya dengan semangat.

"Eh?" komentar mereka bersamaan, melihat coklat hitam dan putih yang berbentuk bintang yang dibungkus dengan plastik.

"Bagaimana? Ayo cobalah. Enak atau tidak?" kata Kairi. Sora dan Riku mencobanya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Huaa... enak! Coklat ini enak Kai!" kata Sora.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa bentuknya bintang. Bukankah coklat Valentine itu biasanya berbentuk hati?" tanya Riku.

"Eh? Kau tau tentang Valentine, Riku? _Well_, aku hanya meniru bentuk _Paopu Fruit. _Karena bentuk hati itu biasa saja. Dan bentuk bintang special untuk kalian." Jelas Kairi. Riku menangguk paham.

"Err... memangnya Valentine itu apa?" tanya Sora dengan _innocent_-nya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Kairi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sora, "Umm.. _Valentine_ itu hari kasih sayang. Biasanya anak perempuan yang memberi coklat pada anak laki-laki." Jelas Kairi. Sora hanya ber-'Ohh' ria.

Lalu mereka duduk diatas batang pohon _Paopu Fruit_ dan menikmati suasana _sunset _seperti biasa. Sora perlahan memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati suara deburan ombak dan terpaan angin laut. Begitupula Riku dan Kairi.

Lalu Sora membuka matanya dan melihat Riku dan Kairi menghilang, lalu Destiny Island serta pulau kecil ini terlahap oleh kegelapan. Sora sangat ketakutan dan berteriak, lalu tiba-tiba merasa tubahnya diguncang oleh seseorang. Dan akhirnya sadar kalau barusan hanyalah hayalannya.

"Sora, kau tak apa?" tanya Riku cemas sambil berhenti mengguncang tubuh Sora.

"Eh?"

"Tiba-tiba kamu teriak keras. Ada apa?" tanya Kairi.

"A –aku..." Sora terdiam sejenak, memandang Riku dan Kairi bergantian. Sora menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau kalian akan menghilang dan meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang dekat. Aku takut." Kata Sora, sambil menggenggam tangan Riku dan Kairi.

Riku dan Kairi tersenyum, "Bodoh..." kata Riku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sora, "... kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Buat apa aku dan Kairi meninggalkanmu. Kalau kami akan pergi, kami akan mengajakmu. Kita akan berpetualang bersama..."

"_That's right, Sora._ Jangan cemas." Tambah Kairi sambil mempererat pegangan tangan mereka.

"_Un, thanks all..."_ Kata Sora.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita membuat rakit! Kita akana berpetualang bersama, berkeliling dunia!" usul Kairi.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju itu!" seru Sora.

"Yup. Aku juga setuju. Baiklah, besok kita akan membuat rakit itu. Jangan bermalasan yah, Sora, Kai..." goda Riku.

"Okay!" Jawab Kairi.

"Hey, aku tak akan bermalas-malasan Riku..." jawab Sora.

"Hahaha..."

.

"_Semoga, aku, Riku dan Kairi tidak akan menghilang dan terpisah, tidak seperti yang ada di bayanganku, dan bisa merayakan Valentine tahun." _

–_Sora _

_._

_._

**THE END**

**.**

**Begitulah Fic _Valentine_ dariku, maaf ternyata sedikit ^^; Dan seperti yang _readers_ baca, cerita ini sebelum petualangan Sora dimulai. Sebelum Riku dan _Destiny Island_ tertelan kegelapan. Dan saat mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia. **_**Well, **_**sebenernya itu hanya buatanku, jadi ngga tau bener atau salah kronologisnya, _don't blame me please_ .**

**_Okay, thanks for the all readers_... kutambah beberapa _bonus_, karena aku jarang membuat Fic ^^;  
_Enjoyed_~ **

**.**

**OMAKE 1: Riku's Side**

_A/N: 'blablabla...' _pikir Riku.

.

Saat aku mendapat coklat dari Kairi, aku merasa sangat amat senang. Apalagi, coklat yang diberikan berbentuk bintang, melambangkan _Paopu Fruit. _Aku melihat, Sora pun sangat senang dengan coklat itu. Kami memakan bersama sambil menikmati pemandangan _sunset _dan duduk di atas pohon _Paopu Fruit. _

Sejenak kami hening, tapi keheningan itu berakhir saat Sora berteriak keras. Aku yang semula memejamkan mataku, langsung kubuka dan segera mengguncang tubuh Sora agar sadar dari lamunannya. Saat ia tersadar, aku bertanya padanya,

"Sora kau tak apa?" aku sangat khawatir padanya.

"Eh?"

"Tiba-tiba kamu teriak keras. Ada apa?" tanya Kairi, terlihat sama cemasnya denganku.

"A –aku..." dia terdiam, lalu memandangku dan Kairi bergantian. Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau kalian akan menghilang dan meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang dekat. Aku takut." Kata Sora.

Aku tertegun saat ia berbicara seperti itu.

'_Mana mungkin aku akan menghilang atau meninggalkan Sora yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.'_. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan Kairi dengan erat. '_Khawatir? Kau khawatir Sora?' _

Aku memandang wajahnya, teruama matanya yang dipenuhi ketakutan. Tanpa sadar, aku dan Kairi tersenyum bersamaan dan menepuk pelan kepalanya "Bodoh... kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Buat apa aku dan Kairi meninggalkanmu. Kalau kami akan pergi, kami akan mengajakmu. Kita akan berpetualang bersama..."

"_That's right, Sora._ Jangan cemas." Tambah Kairi sambil mempererat pegangan tanganku dan Sora.

"_Un, thanks all..."_ Kata Sora. Aku melihat, sinar ke-khawatiran yang ada di mata Sora tadi, sudah hilang. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita membuat rakit! Kita akana berpetualang bersama, berkeliling dunia!" usul Kairi.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju itu!" seru Sora.

"Yup. Aku juga setuju. Baiklah, besok kita akan membuat rakit itu. Jangan bermalasan yah, Sora, Kai..." godaku.

"Okay!" Jawab Kairi.

"Hey, aku tak akan bermalas-malasan Riku..." jawab Sora.

"Hahaha..."

.

'_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sora. Kau adalah orang special bagiku. Aku akan melindungimu, begitu juga dengan Kairi. Lalu, tahun depan kita masih bisa makan coklat seperti ini.'_

–_Riku_

_._

_._

**OMAKE 2: Selphine, Tidus dan Wakka.**

Selphine berpisah dengan Kairi yang segera menuju tempat _favorite_ Kairi, Sora dan Riku. Selphine mencari Tidus dan Wakka yang ternyata sedang berjalan menuju kapal kayu kecil yang digunakan untuk kembali ke _Destiny Island_. Selphine segera memanggil mereka berdua,

"Tidus! Wakka! Tunggu!" teriaknya. Tidus dan Wakka segera menoleh dan melihat Selpine yang berlari kearah mereka dan berhenti.

"SELPHINE! Hari ini kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanya Tidus.

"Iya, itu benar. Ada apa?" tanya Wakka.

"Ini, aku memberi hadiah untuk kalian." Kata Selphine sambil menyerahkan bungkusan. "Bukalah!" kata Selphine saat Tidus dan Wakka menerima bungkusan itu.

"Eh? Coklat?" tanya Tidus dan Wakka bersamaan.

"_Yup! Happy Valentine_!" seru Selphine.

"_Valentine_?"

"_Yeah_, hari kasih sayang. Coklat tanda kasih sayang di hari Valentine. Karena itu, aku memberi kalian coklat ini." Kata Selphine.

"_Thanks_ Selph!" kata Tidus dan Wakka bersamaan dan memakan coklat itu.

"Hum, tak buruk juga coklat buatanmu." kometar Wakka.

"Jelas, siapa dulu yang bikin..." seru Selphine.

Tidus yang sedang memakan coklat itu melihat hanya Selphine yang tidak makan coklat. Ia memotong sebagian coklat itu dan memberikan pada Selphine.

"Ini, aku dan Wakka sedang makan coklat, masa kamu sendiri yang tidak makan coklat." Kata Tidus. Selphine _blushing_ dan menerima coklat itu.

Mereka memakan coklat itu sambil memandangi _sunset _dan mendengar alunan deburan ombak. Ini adalah hari _Valentine_ pertama dan paling berkesan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Semoga tahun depan, kita bisa merayakan _Valentine_ seperti ini yah." Gumam Selphine, walau Tidus dan Wakka bisa mendengarnya.

"Yeah, berharap kita akan selalu bersama." tambah Tidus.

"Begitu juga dengan persahabatan kita..." kata Wakka.

Mereka bergandeng tangan dan berjalan menuju ke perahu mereka.

.

"_Semoga kita bisa merayakan Valentine seperti ini, selalu bersama begitupula dengan persahabatan kami..."_

–_Selphine, Tidus dan Wakka._

.

.

**OWARI!  
Yeah! Itu fic Bonus atau fic OMAKE! Aku sengaja tidak bikin Omake untuk Kairi, karena kurang lebih smaa seperti Riku. Jadi, daripada double, aku pilih Riku saja dari pada Kairi.**_**Well**_**, thanks buat reader yang sudah membaca fic ini. And review please!**

**Terakhir, tapi bukan yang terakhir, _"HAPPY VALENTINE!"_**


End file.
